


@mr.krugerburger

by Culpeuslylcal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amputee Eren Yeager, Asexual Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager Has Anger Issues, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager Has Issues, Eren Yeager has mommy issues, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Sibling Zeke Yeager, Hate Speech, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Multi, Older Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SNK Manga spoilers, Social Media, Twitter, Zeke Yeager has daddy issues, armin loves annie, jean and pieck are cute, theay are so gay, they are dating, we love womans here, zeke is the number one pieck's simp, zeke yaeger has a crush on levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culpeuslylcal/pseuds/Culpeuslylcal
Summary: Eren have grown up in the livestreams community. Known Zeke's little brother, Eren hides behind the name of Kruger.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Eren Yeager & Zeke Yeager, Historia Reiss/Eren Yaeger (mentioned), Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager, Pieck Finger & Zeke Yeager, Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. kruger real name is eren

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my 1 language so I suck

  
**in this house we love pieck** @Monkey.man  
good mornin whores

**ohayo uwu** @pieck.waifuwu  
wanna play some warzone??

**in this house we love pieck** @monkey.man  
yes

***screams in anger issues*** @mr.krugerburger  
wtf ur name @monkey.man

**in this house we love pieck** @monkey.man   
did I lied? @mr.krugerburger 

***screams in anger issues*** @mr.krugerburger  
stop being pieck's simp pls

**in this house we love pieck** @monkey.man  
never 

**ohayo uwu** @pieck.waifuwu  
@monkey.man 💕

**in this house we love pieck** @monkey.man   
@pieck.waifuwu 💕

**legally blonde** @annie._1  
then u ask why ppl think u 2 r a couple

**mmmonkeysimp** @simpofamonkey  
wAIT THEY ARE NOT?

**legally blonde** @annie._1  
@simpofamonkey lol no

* * *

 **fuck ymir Kruger is my god** @krugerstannn  
zeke and pieck r not a couple,,, we been robbed

**annie the best womën** @drxsxrb  
my life is a fucking lie, pieck confirmed in her livestream,,, dont touch me,,, I ship them so hard

* * *

**avemaria** @cuandoserasmia  
BSJDHSJHDJD KRUGER SHOWS HIS HAND IN ZEKE LIBESTREAM I SJVDJFHSJHD THE RINGSSSS THE POLISH NAILS,,, HIS HANDS,,,,, I'm ded

**kruger pls shock me** @krugersimpp  
ok but zeke call him "eren",,, his real name is Eren and not kRUGER????

**BLM** @mjjj  
this whole livestream was chaotic.

**lance** @blueboiii  
HIS NAME IS EREN HIS NAME IS EREN HIS NAME IS EREN HIS NAME IS EREN HIS NAME IS EREN HIS NAME IS EREN HIS NAME

**mr sandman** @sasasanddd  
I'm diyin for a face reveal but we know he's really uncomfortable with that, so we respect the lil fav white men

**stan loona** @fancyyou  
idk if the eldian count as white,,, I mean yes, there's is really light skin tones like zeke but then there is darkest like Kruger,, but of what I know it doesn't matter how u look bc if u are a eldian, u are fucked

**mr sandman** @sasasanddd  
yeah, if it wasn't bc they use this whole mark to identify them and some of their cultures, we couldn't know if they are eldians. but they are, and they are discriminated by anyone, even black ppl, i'm tellin' u,, I'm black

**lance** @blueboiii  
I'm Cuban and I'm telling you when we grow up listening the WORST anti eldian shit,,, like,,, in the church most of the times but,, I hate it,, bc I'm latino and I'm discriminated in the usa,, can u believe eldians are hate by almost ALL THE COUNTRIES?

**Keith** @redboiii  
as a mixed race marleyan-eldian, I say proudly fuck u marley, fuck anti eldians. u take my mom away from me.

**lance** @blueboiii  
@redboiii are u ok

**Keith** @redboiii  
no, come here wanna cuddle @blueboiii

**lance** @blueboiii  
@redboiii omw 🏃💨

* * *

**kruger stan n 1** @krugersaysfuckmarley  
DON'T TOUCH ME.  
[video taken from eren's livestream. " _someone ask in the chat, well actually everyone is asking" kruger laughs."why dont you make a face reveal? and stuff. Well, you know... is complicated, I'm not sure if I'm capable of your expectations about me" the screen show his minecraft game. The chat become crazy with his words, you can see several comments, most of them supporting him. "what I'm trying to say is... for example... Zeke, you know he have scars, the most he have shown it's in his rigth arm. This big and ugly. Well, I have too... I... what I'm- I'm trying to say is that my face have Mark's and my body is not gonna be what do you expect... Yeah I know that dosen't matter". he laugh at the donation making sure that he knows that his fans will not care about who he is." but, do you remember I say I was bullied? I dont remember telling that, yes... the chat screams make me realice that I never have speak about it..." Eren esmeralda eyes reads the most he can, the comments arriving with so much speed that one of his MODS, annie, had to put it in slow. "well, yeah... I was bullied as a kid, I did't have friends except Mikasa and Armin, and Mikasa doesn't count I thinks since she's like my sister, I mean, yeah she's my sister. It's not that I'm gonna cry if anyone says something about me, I'm Eldian my DM is full of threats and insults. But it make me uncomfortable, a little, I think I'm not ready, not yet. It's just, I'm really not into self care, I mean I don't shower a lot, my hair is messy, I have big eyeballs... Annie stop sayin I just get shower once per month that's disgusting... I mean yeah, the most I spent without showing was like 5 months but that dosent count because I was in the Island". meanwhile he talks, his minecraft character was mining. "it not that I feel bad about people criticizing me, really, I dont care. But being a public person, with so much followers is a lot... but yeah, maybe some day I will make a face reveal. Yes Chat, my name is Eren not Kruger... Kruger is a man I meet when I was younger, long story for another time. Now, I'm trying to find some motherfucker diamons."]_

  
 **kruger' -eren- biggest simp** @rxrxyo  
my goal is to have a friendship like annie and Eren. She most of the times swears to him, but is the first one to stand up for him. she banned A LOT OF PEOPLE in Erens livestream bc they say horrible shit

  
 **I'm not here bye** @sistheteaishot  
Eren is confident about he and his body and the same time he hate it... the biggest gen z of this world my good fellas...

* * *

 ***screams in anger issues*** @mr.krugerburger   
I'm streaming today, a lil surprise for u, bye 🏃♂️💨

* * *

**Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
this livestream it called 'half and a half'. people...

**Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
tHERE IS A CAMERAAAAAAAAAAA

**Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
OMFG SJDBIDJWJDJ HIS EYES

**Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
HES SO EMBARRASSED BC OF THE BITS FLIRTING AND CALL HIM PRETTY OMFG I DONT CARE THAT HE HAVE A MOUTH MASK AND ONLY SEE HIS WYES AND HAIR BSJDHW

**Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
he have scars in his left eyes, he ignores the questions about it. Please stop asking.

**Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
hE TAKE OUT HIS HOODIE TO SHOW HIS HAIR, ITS BROWN AND ITS IN A MESSY HAIR BUN DONT TOUCH ME...

**Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
hes showing his hand again and say  
Eren: "does all my followers have a hand kink?" annie respond: "dont act like u don't have the weirdest kinks"   
eren: stop kink shaming me annie  
Annie: kink shaming is my kink

**Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
I'm in love with an emo with anger issues my honor

**Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
oK BUT EVERYTIME HE LAUGHS WE SEe HIS EYES GET LITTLE HES SO CUTE PLEASE

**Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
bits:"your room look chaotic"  
eren: is for the aesthetic

**Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
tHAT A FUCKING GUITAR?????

**Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
SOME1 ASK ABT THE GUITAR AND HE SAYS YES HE PLAYA LOT OF INSTRUMENTSDONT TOUCHMEEEEE

**Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
help, hes playin come as you are,, hes a nirvana simp,,, I luv him

**Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
it was weird when he stand up to get the guitar he cut the camera so we dont see,,, but I'm just a lame mortal dont mine me

**Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
the chat noticed too,,,, ok stop hes OBVIOUSLY ignoring the question about it

**Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
annie voice coming from discord praising how the plays,,, we stan this friendship

**Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
MIKA MIKA, ARMIN, JEAN, CONNIE AND SASHA JOINS THE DISCORD CALL NOW THEY ALL TALKIN AND SHIT OMGGGG

**Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
Kruger is the only one that dosent shows his face JSKJD but we respect that

**Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
connie: I get why ppl ship me with sasha, but nope we are not a couple, we are like siblings  
sasha: connie is the brother I never had  
connie: awwww sasha lov u 2  
jean: y'all have ZERO idea how noisy this 2 are  
annie: Jean you're just bad like them

**Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
pieck joins the cALL NO ONE DARE TO SAY NOTHING THE QUEEN IS HEREEE

**Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
pieck: ohayoo gays, lesbians and no binary fellas

AMEN

  
 **Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
Jean just call pieck "LOVE" WTF IS GOING OOOOOMNNN

**Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
eren: you are an idiot  
jean: look at the mirror first them we talk

**Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
pieck: yes people, jean and I are a couple  
jean: yeah, pieck love is mine fuck u

**Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
hISTORIA JOINS THE CALL OMGGGGG QUEEN

**Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
Historia: eren is the biggest soft of all us  
eren: historia no...  
Historia: the other day he was drunk and send an audio screaming "I lov u all you hav no idea how much"  
jean: he dosent even say no homo  
connie: nothing that Eren does is no homo  
annie: yeah  
eren: hate y'all 

**Daily news about Eren** @Krugersnews  
this is the best day ever


	2. Zeke have daddy issues and eren is drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of the time the gang speaks eachother in eldian,, in public they speak english

**sasha eat me** @imapotato  
ok the streaming was chaotic but we are gonna recopilate the most important stuff

sasha eat me @imapotato  
1) jEAN AND PIECK ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP   
2) annie is that friend that even if you're gonna do biggest dumb stuff she will support u  
3) EREN EYES, EREN HANDS, EREN HAIR, EREN  
4) I love their friendship  
5) lit eren says yes homo 

* * *

**legally blonde** @annie_1  
when u r the big spoon

**mika mika** @red.scarf  
u r lit 30 cm tall

**legally blonde** @annie_1   
stfu whore 

**big brain** @armin.armout  
why u bulling us mika

**mika muka** @red.scarf  
u smol 

**big brain** @armin.armout  
I'm not

**legally blonde** @annie._1   
armin u smol

**big brain** @armin.armout  
n,,, no

**legally blonde** @annie._1   
ye,,, I smol too

**big brain** @armin.armout   
🥺 we smol together 

* * *

**bidibidi** @bambam.56  
I wonder if jean get jealous about zeke¿¿¿

**the only horse about me is my d** @jean.k  
why should I?

**bidibidi** @bambam.56  
@jean.k OMG NO WJHDJE I mean nothing bad, just most of boys get angry if anyone flirts with their gf,, just a question 

**the only horse about me is my d** @jean.k   
@bambam.56 don't worry. no, I don't get jealous about zeke and pieck, they are both really good friends. zeke just really appreciate her and she appreciated him too. I'm not a insecure toxic male, I love her toomuch

**bidibidi** @bambam.56  
@jean.krtk omg u are so cute. we stand an not toxic man here

**marley support** @Marl.antieldians  
pieck is the biggest whore, she's always flirting with zeke, porko and show her tits to the audience

**bidibidi** @bambam.56  
NO? BECAUSE SHE IS FRIENDLY IT DOSEN'T MEAN SHE IS FLIRTING??? AND SHE DOSEN'T EVEN SHOW HER BREAST AND EVEN IF SHE, SHE CAN DO WHATEVER SHE WANTS?? STUPID ASS MARLEYAN SUPPORT

**marley support** @marl.antieldians  
she's a whore that's why she had so many followers 

**black and yellow** @diggorysimp  
as a marleyan i declare that @marl.antieldians is not welcome to our community. we respect womans and eldians. report and block

**pls take me out of marley** @shineshien.doitsu  
report and block

* * *

 **pieck's n1 simp** @monkey.man  
my s/o don't wanna eat my ass they said i had a lot of hair :(

**demon eyes** @mr.krugerburger  


**legally blonde** @annie.ihatevery1  
you just lost the little respect I had for you

**ohayo uwu** @pieck.waifuwu   
@monkey.man come over, I'll shave you

**pieck's n1 simp** @Monkey.man  
@pieck.waifuwu rlly??????

**ohayo uwu** @pieck.waifuwu  
ofcourse uwu @monkey.man

**the only horse in my is my d** @jeanKrstn  
pls don't, zeke, I beg you I dont wanna watch your nasty ass

**pieck's n1 simp** @monkey.man   
excuse me? I have a perfect ass @jeanKrstn

**fuck u marley** @Yelena.babooshka  
yeah, he does. Eren too. Perfect ass bros.

**legally blonde** @annie.ihatevery1  
not gonna lie she had a point

**Connie's twin** @sasha.potato  
MHMMM I'm hungryyyyy

**sasha twin** @connie.con  
you are gonna shave your ass bc he tell you had a lot of hair? pathetic

**pieck's n1 simp** @monkey.man   
@connie.con I need olders man's validation to live connie, stop attacking me

**demon eyes** @mr.krugerburger   
yeah Nie' not cool

**legally blonde** @annie.ihatevery1  
leave Zeke and his daddy issues alone connie

**the only horse about me is my d** @jean.krstn  
u always ruin everything connie tf 

**sasha twin** @connie.con  
fuck y'all 

* * *

  
**yoongi I lov u** @yoongiuwuu  
find a friendship like Pieck & Zeke's where you shave each other's ass

**treat ppl with kindness** @hrrx.lxs  
@yoongiuwuu U KNOW WHAT MEANS?? ZEKE A BOTTOM

**yoongi I lov u** @yoongiuwuu  
@hrrx.lxs WAIT SIS U RIGt

**yoongi I luv u** @yoongiuwuu  
bUT HE IS SO BIG HIS S/O MUST BE COLOSSAL 

**treat ppl with kindness** @hrrx.lxs  
CONNIE USE MALE PRONOUNS FOR ZEKE S/O

**yoongi I lov u** @yoongiuwuu   
@hrrx.lxs nono sTOOOOOP AAAAAAAA

**treat ppl with kindness** @hrrx.lxs   
AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

 ** _sasha's farts are the worst group chat_**  
(they are talkin in eldian)

**suicidal bitch** : wanna a D in my mouth

**potato** : AJSHJAHSJD

**potato** : R u drunk?

**suicidal bastard:** mby

**monkey:** srlly????

**monkey:** u want me go home??

**suicidal bastard:** nah, dontworry I'm with mika

**asian queen:** eren, I'm not home. I went to Annie's house

**suicidal bastard:** rrlly dindt notis 

**suicidal bastard:** wait

**big man:** he's gonna do smt stupid innit?

**simp of black haired womans:** is eren wetalkin abut'

**legally blonde:** prob smone will need to get him out of the police station again

**SIGNORA IL LIMONE:** last time was me figlio di puttana

**no hair:** stop talkin spaghetti we dont understand 

**potato:** JQOSHISHSO SPAGHETTI SGUSHDJD

**SIGNORA IL LIMONE:** connie u ignorant slut

**no hair:** go cry somewhere else niconiconii

**potato:** kajsakjsajkjs

**SIGNORA IL LIMONE:** sasha u r my gf why u bully me

**potato:** lov u nicolo pls don´t stop feed me

_**suicidal bastard send an audio.** _

**I'm not historia:** oh no

**I'm historia:** eREN JSHSIHD

**Suicidal bastard audio:** ["sup' mika, sorry dindtt r...realize u left" you can hear nirvana playin in the back, making difficult to understand eren. "some one is in the... fuck...zu haus" he went out of his room and close the door behind "Oi, who's there?" silence was the respond. "probably I'm gettin crazy. But, oi! I reallllllyyyyy wanna suck dick" Eren stay silent for a couple of seconds. "REINER LET ME SUCK YOUR DIC-]

**I'm historia:** ma boi s horny reiner feed him

**big man:** no eren wtf

**asian queen:** why u fake u dont wanna fuck him

**suicidal bastard:** you're the worst friend reiner

**big man:** fuck u eren

**suicidal bastard:** do it urself coward

**legally blonde:** ye reiner stop bein a coward

**big man:** hate u all

**waifu 💕:** I hear smone is drunk n alone

**simp of black haired woman:** ye eren alone n drunk

**suicidal bastard:** snitch

**suicidal bastard:** dont worry pik imfine 

**waifu 💕:** uhm

**asian queen:** eren r u allr??

**legally blonde:** pik go to eren's and kick hom so hard for making mika worry

**waifu 💕:** omw

**I'm not historia:** srrly eren 

**I'm historia:** HSJDHSJDH poor ma boy

* * *

 **the only horse in my is my d** @jeaankrist  
me: eren go to sleep   
eren: no fuck off  
pieck: eren, can u go to sleep please?  
eren: 

**legally blonde** @annie.ihateevery1   
eren biggest weakness is the womans in his life

**I'm historia** @Reiss.Historia  
it's the mommy issues for me

* * *

 **dëmön** @mr.krugerburger   
since jean shithead and pik come over and dosen't let me drink more,,, let's make a q&a 

**womans💕** @gaymood  
what's your height?

**dëmön** @mr.krugerburger   
@gaymood like 1.83

**the who???** @hackerman   
@mr.krugerburger how many instruments can u play?

**dëmön** @mr.krugerburger   
@hackerman guittar, bass, drums (my fav) and a lil of piano

**ñyaa onishan** @frozne.xxs.  
@me.krugerburger what about u @ and name??

**dëmön** @mr.krugerburger   
@frozne.xxs. my @ bc it rhymes and the name bc ppl say i have demon eyes, with the whole heterocromia and shit

**where is my mind xd** @srlyidkwhereis   
how u feel about you succes in twitch and youtube?

**dëmön** @mr.krugerburger   
fuckin amazin but spooky at the same time

**do i wanna know? no** @mmc.ssdf   
whos taller u or u bro?

**dëmön** @mr.krugerburger   
i think zek is like 1 cm taller

**severus deserved bette** r @slthrn.qxxn   
who is more scary, annie or mikasa?

**dëmön** @mr.krugerburger   
both of them can beat my ass and i will thank them

**why u only call me when u cRY** @always.stxner   
any pets?

**dëmön** @mr.krugerburger   
zeke

**dëmön** @mr.krugerburger   
gotta go jean is drinkin my sHIT

* * *

**the only horse in my is my d** @jeaankrstn

anyone who insult my bABE is gonna out of here.

**dëmön** @mr.krugerburger   
@jeaankrstn who say what to who?

**the only horse in my is my d** @jeaankrstn   
mistakes have been made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don´t know what im doin with my life xd


End file.
